Glitter Girls
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: When Jane catches DW talking to a strange girl on the computer, she never expects it to be much of a problem. She is quickly mistaken in this short one-shot where two worlds collide thanks to some semi-innocent web chatting.


**Glitter Girls**

A/N: This is an Arthur/Dexter's Laboratory crossover. It's inspired by an idea my boyfriend and I came up with together. Enjoy:)

Jane was concerned with how much time her daughter was spending on the computer. Her laughter and giggles were another sign that things might not be right in there. She peeked her head in to see a blonde girl with pigtails laughing onscreen, a piercing laugh that made Jane cover her ears instinctively.

"Dora Winifred Read, what have I told you about using the computer without permission?" Jane asked coldly, "And turn down those speakers."

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Read! DW and I were talking about our brothers. My brother's name is Dexter and-"

"That's nice, dear. DW!" Jane said. DW apologized, turning down the speakers. "Now who is this, DW? You're too young to talk to strangers online."

"I'm ten years old, Mom! Arthur is fourteen now and I need to have a friend to talk to about how weird and crazy he is," DW smiled. Arthur was walking past and stopped mid-step, "What's this about me being weird and crazy?" he asked, his voice cracking. On screen, the girl laughed, well, Jane assumed it was a laugh.

"I won't allow you to talk bad about your brother online, DW. End the conversation so we can talk about this in private," Jane demanded.

"Oh, that's okay, Mrs. Read," the girl smiled. A woman calling for "Dee Dee" in the background got Jane's attention. She was wearing yellow dish washing gloves and an apron. She was carrying laundry she'd folded for the girl, and Jane's mouth was stuck open.

"She's gone now, Mom. Mom?" DW called. Jane shook her head, "You can't talk to her again. You're grounded from the computer indefinitely. Arthur, get back to what you were doing. I...I have something to do."

When Jane left the room, Arthur asked DW what this was all about. DW grinned, "I met an awesome girl online, Dee Dee. She has a brother named Dexter and we talk about him and you. She's a good friend, Arthur. I don't know what Mom's problem is."

"Well, for one thing, calling me weird to some stranger online tends to make a mother mad," Arthur said. "Secondly, you know we're not supposed to video chat with strangers. It's dangerous."

"How is it-?"

As soon as DW said it, she noticed the roaring outside. Arthur, DW, Jane, and Kate ran outside. David was outside working in the yard, but now he was staring, his rake on the ground: A giant ship landed in the middle of the street.

"Whoa, are we in a movie?!" Kate cried.

"Dora Winifred!" a voice shrieked. DW gulped as a tiny little boy climbed out of the huge ship. Jane glared as the boy stomped up to DW, "Dora Winifred Read, I believe you have been scheming with my sister, Dee Dee, to destroy my lab with glitter," the boy said, taking off a boot and dumping a mound of glitter out of it.

"DW, is this true?" Jane asked. DW giggled, "Well, I might've suggested that brothers like Arthur hate glitter."

"What is all this?" David asked. Jane crossed her arms, "Our daughter was video chatting online with a girl named Dee Dee, and they were talking about their brothers. This, DW, is why we don't do that. You, how did you find us?" Jane asked the tiny boy.

"Well, I cross-referenced your IP address with a database, which allowed me to find your location. Then, I boarded my ship, and-"

"You know that's illegal, right?" Jane asked coldly. The boy stammered. "Well, I'll overlook that if you find a way to keep these two apart. And introduce yourself properly right now, and you have to apologize to our neighbors before you leave," Jane demanded.

"Well I'm Dexter, and you have a really nice neighborhood. A lot of angry squirrels though," he chuckled, eying a pair of squirrels glaring at him from a nearby fence. "I can arrange for Dee Dee to never speak with your daughter again."

"But Mom, Dee Dee is my friend!" DW cried.

"You both should be nicer to your siblings, and then we might consider letting you two be friends," Jane said. David nodded in agreement.

"Well, now that this is completed," Dexter said, walking towards his ship. Jane whistled and Dexter froze. He gingerly moved to every house on the street apologizing for the noise. When he was done, he boarded the ship and left the neighborhood.

Everyone moved back inside, and Jane made sure the children couldn't get online by changing the password on the computer. When they complained, Jane made them go outside, sending all three children into the neighborhood.

When they were gone, Jane went online and found out how to contact Dee Dee. The girl answered with a very enthusiastic, "Hi, Mrs. Read!" Jane asked to speak with her mother, and Dee Dee retrieved her. The woman nervously sat down, eying Jane carefully.

"I don't really know how this internet thing works, Mrs. Read, so forgive me if I look a little...awkward," she giggled. Jane nodded, "That's fine. I...um...noticed you when the girls were talking earlier. How much work do you do for your children?"

"Oh, everything! I cook and clean and I make sure they're bathed-"

"Don't you want a career? I mean, I love taking care of my children, but having them all do their own laundry has been a lifesaver," Jane smiled. Dee Dee's mom bit her lip, "Well, I...I do enjoy it, and I can't let Dexter near the appliances or he'll make experiments out of them," she laughed. Jane smiled, nodding sympathetically despite never having that problem. "I guess I'm just happy."

"Well, I just wanted to address it in case my daughter starts wanting more from me. Did Dexter tell you our deal?" Jane asked. Jane saw as the woman's eyes flickered with anger, "When did you speak to my Dexter?"

"He came to my house in a ship of some sort. I had him apologize for the noise to each of our neighbors," Jane replied. The woman groaned loudly before belting out an overly loud, "DEXTER!" Jane's ears rang from the noise. She had no choice but to cover her ears, but she uncovered them just in time to hear the woman promise to handle her children.

Jane ended the video call and got back to her accounting work. She hoped she wouldn't cross paths with that strange family again, but she knew from experience that kids would be kids. She just hoped the girls would be nicer in the future...and that ships wouldn't land on her street.

~End


End file.
